The present invention relates generally to a user expertise classifying method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer product for classifying a piece of text from the user based on how much the user knows about a subject to set up a conversation about this subject to conduct with the user.
Dialog systems and “chat bots” are increasingly being used and receiving attention from companies like Facebook®, Google®, Apple®, etc. Besides getting answers from those chat bots, users conventionally expect that the chat bots speak in a way, that the users can understand but not underestimate their knowledge.
However, current automated chat systems cannot adapt the user's language and/or adapt the answers to the users' expertise. Also, current chat systems cannot track users' expertise evolution.
However, needs in the art include the needs to dynamically classify user expertise and use this classification to adapt the language and answers of an automated chat system.